I'm My Brother's Girlfriend's Keeper
by 2manyfandoms2count
Summary: Ashton Wildnor's name was drawn in the 42nd Hunger Games. Along with his brother's girlfriend, Delilah Raven. Only one of them can come out, if any. From the moment Ashton 's name was drawn he vowed to protect Delilah through the whole Games. Even if it means he won't come back.


_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! be- _I threw my shoe at my crappy alarm clock. There was no need for it today. I was up all night thinking about what were to happen if my best friend were to be drawn? Or what if I were to be drawn from that glass ball of doom? _No Ash, don't think like that_ I nagged my brain to stop. I can't think like this. My name has only been in there seven times. Four times since I'm 15, and three times since the fishing season wasn't good those years. I was lucky this year; I didn't have to put my name in this time.

I heard stumbling in the dark; my brother must be up. He came into my room, looking as drowsy as I probably did.

"Hey little brother," he said, trying to keep his eyes open. "Did you sleep at all?" I shook my head.

"Yeah. Me, too. It's kind of hard to think about it when your friends and family's life is endangered." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"It's really stressful, you know? What if I lose Delilah? She's one of the only things good that have happened to me. And then I think what if you were to be drawn. You're just so young. You have so much life ahead of you. And I don't know what I'd do if…" He choked on his words.

"I know Patrick. It's hard to process." Never had I seen him get emotional over a reaping. Patrick has always been so strong and he's always been able to hide his emotions. This isn't like him.

"I'm sorry Ashton." He sniffled. "I'm going to go get ready." He got up and left my room. I looked at the time. It was only twelve p.m., just an hour more until the reaping started. I sighed and got up. My outfit was already laid out. I quickly put the clothes on and tucked in my only white shirt. I folded the collar down and straightened my beige pants.

I went to the bathroom to attempt to straighten up my black sloppy hair. No use, though. I never really can fix my hair.

"Hey Pat!"I yelled. "I'm going to go get some fresh air!"

"Okay! I'll see you before the reaping!"

I ran out the front door letting it swing from its hinges. I ran towards the beach and smelled the salty air around me. The ocean roared. Storm clouds were rolling in. A storm must be brewing. Stormy weather on a not so great day. How cliché is that? I sighed and plopped down into the damp sand.

There were no sailboats on the water today. Most people were hiding in their houses, trying to spend the last few moments with their loved ones, assuming they might be whisked away to the Capitol. I don't blame them. I just couldn't do that. Be trapped with my family and having a constant reminder of what was going to happen.

I sat in the sand for a while and glanced at the time. It was a little bit before one o'clock. I sighed and stood up. Looking down at my pants, I realized that my pants were filthy and covered in sand. _Of course. _At least me shirt was still clean. I rushed back up the hill away from the beach. I ran a couple of blocks until I reached my little house. I ran through the door, hoping that Patrick wouldn't spot me. I quickly sneaked into my room replacing my dirty pants with new ones. Good thing I have another pair of nice pants.

Walking back outside, I noticed Patrick was gone. _He must be with Delilah_ I thought. Delilah was his girlfriend for about a year now. I know he plans to propose to her assuming that she'll make it through the reaping. I glance at the time again. Only twenty minutes left. I got up from my bed, making sure that my clothes looked neat. The Town Square was only a few blocks away; it shouldn't take too long to get there.

I saw my best friend Burk across the crowd. I pushed through the people to get to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. His lips twisted up into a smile. Well, as much as a smile as you can get on reaping day.

"Hey man," he said trying to sound as happy as much as the situation would allow him to.

"Hi Burk," I said attempting to sound happy, too. "We should probably try to get to our area. The drawings are about to start." He nodded his head as we worked our way towards the boy's section. I spotted Patrick in the crowd sharing a kiss with Delilah. He hugged her tight for a while and finally let her go, leaving to go to the people not in the reaping.

A microphone squeaked and we all turned to face the podium. There are three chairs on the stage. One seat for Mayor Trenton, another for the District 4 escort; Remy Garners. His skin had a slight green hue, as if he was going to be sick. He was a quite tubby man and wore an orange pinstriped suit with some sort of pipe cleaner sticking out of this outfit. His eyelids were halfway over his eyes, and he would breathe very heavily. I couldn't help but snicker at this strange Capitol man's look. In the last seat was the District's tribute trainer, Violet Courter. She was the victor of the 38th Hunger Games, only 4 years ago. Her hair was streaked with black highlights in her blonde hair and her blue eyes glistened.

The mayor begins to read the history of the Capitol, how it began, why we are being forced to fight to the death until one child is left standing. I yawn; it's the same story the year before, the next year, and all the many years after that.

After he's done reading the history, he begins to list the previous victors of District 4. It takes some time, but the list isn't too long.

"And here's our wonderful escort, Remy Pinto!" He sits up out of his chair and slowly walks up to the podium.

"Hello everyone!" He says giving us one of the cheesiest smiles. "Hmm, shall we start with the ladies?" He marched his way over to the glass bowl and simply plucked the one off the top. He ever so slowly walked back to the podium.

His voice echoed through the town square, "Delilah Raven!" I turned to Patrick, his eyes already beginning to water. I could see him slowly shake his and his knees give out, making him fall to the ground. People around him tried to help him up.

_No, no, no. Not her. She's like a sister to me. And Pat…_

Delilah stood in spot, her legs quivering. The girls around her tried to shove her forward. She finally let out a steady breathe of air and walked up the stage. She kept her head down letting her bleached blond hair cover her face.

"NO!" Patrick yelled out. The people around him tried to get him to quiet. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" He shouted. Tears were pouring down his face. The Peacekeepers began to walk towards him. He saw them approaching and silenced.

"Well then! That was fascinating! What's your name cutie?" Remy the Pedo asked. She glanced at him and snarled. "I'm Delilah Raven," she whispered quietly.

"How lovely!" He said. "Now let's move onto the boys!" He dumped his meaty hand into the glass ball.

"And it is…" he said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Ashton Wildnor!"

Of course.


End file.
